NEVER GIVE UP!
by Chiyo May
Summary: Es beginnt mit einer eisigen Stille zwischen Hayama und ihr als Sana vom Dreh zurück an die Schule kommt. Aber diesmal fällt Sana nicht in Depressionen, sondern kämpft für ihr Glück. Hey, es hat doch schon einmal geklappt! Die Taktik macht's.
1. Sanas Comeback

_Kleines Vorwort: Eigentlich halte ich ja nicht so viel von englischen Titeln zu deutschen FFs, wie einige vielleicht wissen. Aber dieser Titel passt einfach perfekt zur Story; zum einen, weil es Sanas Leitspruch ist, der sowohl im Japanischen auf englisch gesagt wird als auch auf einer Illustration auf ihre Handfläche gekritzelt steht, zum anderen, weil mich in der Anime-Version sehr gestört hat, wie die Dinge ihren Lauf genommen haben als Sana vom Dreh in den Bergen zurück an die Schule kam. Im Manga sind die Dinge noch recht glaubhaft und nachvollziehbar dargestellt, aber der Anime ist diesbezüglich einfach so frustrierend, dass ich den Verlauf nicht akzeptieren wollte und hier meine eigene Version kommt. Jetzt habt ihr also schon mitbekommen, dass die FF eher Anime-orientiert ist und somit eine klein wenig aufgedrehtere Sana darstellt. Nichtsdestotrotz wird die Geschichte von jedem verstanden werden, der nur den Manga kennt, da die Storylines bis zu meinem Ansatzpunkt praktisch identisch sind. Also traut euch... bitte. _

_Ach und noch etwas. Eigentlich mag ich es ja nicht, am Anfang einer Geschichte, dieses und jenes zu erklären, aber in dem Fall ist es wichtig, da dies eine für meinen Stil recht unübliche FF wird. In Sternchen stehen Gedanken und Erinnerungen (Stimmen im Kopf?), in eckigen Klammern erscheinen immer so kleine, blöde Kommentare, die im Manga von Miho Obana wären und im Anime von unserer Lieblingsfledermaus Babbito. Ist erzähltechnisch zwar nicht von sonderlich hochgradigem Wert, aber auf diesem Weg versuche ich, so nah am Stil wie nur irgend möglich zu bleiben._

**NEVER GIVE UP!**

"Das... das ist ja noch schlimmer als am Set!" schrie Sana innerlich als sie zum bereits 19. Mal die Toilettenspülung betätigte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, wie schwer es werden würde, die beiden zusammen zu sehen." Schwer atmend kniff sie ihre Augen zu. Sie wollte dieses Bild verbannen, dass sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Hayama und Fuuka. Welch komischer Anblick. Sie beide nebeneinander, am Zanken und doch scheinbar auf unbeschreibliche Art miteinander vertraut. War es nicht genau die Art von Beziehung, die Sana selbst bis vor kurzem noch zu ihm gehabt hatte? Nun hatte Fuuka also ihre Stelle eingenommen. Hmm... Dass sie einander ähneln, hatten sie ja bereits am ersten Tag festgestellt. Sana verzog wütend das Gesicht und trat erneut verärgert auf die Spülung; wieder und wieder. "Bin ich so einfach zu ersetzen???"

[_Toller Anfang. Sinnlose Wasserverschwendung. Nicht gerade sehr lehrreich_.]

"Sana! SANA!"

_KLATSCH! _Ehe sie sich versah, flog ihre Hand zu seiner Wange hinauf. Die Luft pfiff als ihre Finger sie in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung durchschnitten. Er war selbst Schuld. Hayama. Wie konnte er es wagen? War nicht schon alles schlimm genug gewesen? Drei Tage lang hatte sie sich bemüht, mit der frisch gegründeten Clique den Frieden zu halten, hatte sich bemüht, sowohl Tsuyoshi-kuns und Aya-chans ewig übersüßes Liebesgeflüster als auch Hayamas und Fuukas Beziehung mit einem Lächeln zu betrachten. Aber was zu viel war, war zu viel. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Schlimm genug, dass er sie so unberührt begrüßt hatte, nachdem sie sich volle vier Monate nicht gesehen hatten. Schlimm genug, dass er auf einmal ein Riese mit einer brummigen, tiefen Stimme war, der so komische Sachen tat, wie den Befehlen eines Lehrers Folge zu leisten. [_Was ist daran bitte so schlimm? Im Moment bist du hier die Böse._] Sein Verhalten war einfach total bescheuert. Genau wie damals als er noch der Oberaffe war. Da war er nun mit Fuuka zusammen, wollte sie zwar nicht küssen, wo er doch Sana bereits zwei Küsse unwiederbringlich gestohlen hatte, aber achtete bei Sana noch immer auf solche Dinge, wie ob sie nun einen BH trug. So ein Scheusal! Fuuka gegenüber war er nicht so ein geiler Bock. Zwar wirkte er nicht sonderlich liebevoll ihr gegenüber, aber die kleinen Gesten machten es, die Sana den Magen umdrehten, wenn sie sie beide zusammen sah. Sie machten deutlich, dass ihm trotz allem etwas an Fuuka lag. An Sana jedoch schien er auf dieser Ebene kein Stück mehr interessiert zu sein. War er früher noch deprimiert, wenn sie ihn mal einen Tag links liegen gelassen hatte, so begrüßte er sie nun noch mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Das heißt, wenn er sich überhaupt dazu erbarmte, sie anzusehen. Und Fuuka... Fuuka tat als sei nie etwas gewesen. Sana war so bemüht und bedacht gewesen, ihre Freundschaft mit ihr aufrecht zu erhalten, doch von Fuukas Seite kam irgendwie nichts. Zwar war sie freundlich wie immer, doch irgendetwas fehlte in Anbetracht der Situation.

Aber die Sache nun... Das war eindeutig zu viel. Heiße Tränenströme rannen ihr Gesicht hinab als sie davon rannte. Fort von der neuen, coolen Clique, in der sie sich von Anfang an so unwillkommen und fremd gefühlt hatte. Fort von den angeblichen Freunden, die ihr allesamt misstraut hatten. Und ganz besonders fort von Hayama, diesem widerlichen Kerl, der sich ihr Vertrauen auf ganz schamlose Art erschlichen hatte und sie irgendwie dazu brachte, sich in ihn zu verlieben, nur um ihr dann derartig weh zu tun. Asako-san hatte gesagt, um jemanden zu lieben, braucht man keinen Grund. Aber hätte da nicht wenigstens etwas sein müssen, irgendetwas? Sana verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Wenn sie Hayama so betrachtete, sah sie lediglich einen kühlen, arroganten Jungen, der auf sie hinabblickte und ihr mit null Freundlichkeit begegnete. Oder war er nicht mal anders gewesen? Kann ein Mensch sich in einem solch kurzen Zeitraum so stark verändern? Abgesehen von der Körpergröße und der Stimme...

Und nun hatte der Kerl, der diesen dreckigen Klatschblättern, die noch viel dreckigere Lüge über eine angebliche Beziehung zwischen ihr und Naozomi-kun, abgekauft hatte, auch noch die Frechheit besessen, ihr hinterherzulaufen. Als wenn die ganze Situation nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre. Komisch, was? Als sie zurückgekommen war, hatte sie sich bemüht, so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Und dennoch hatte ein Teil von ihr mit etwas Rücksicht gerechnet. Doch die bekam sie nicht. War ja eigentlich klar, schließlich wusste niemand von ihren Gefühlen Hayama gegenüber. Hayama... Hayama, es tat weh, ihn zu sehen. Es tat weh, von ihm aufgehalten zu werden, von ihm ins Gesicht gesehen zu werden mit der Gewissheit, dass er eine andere liebte. Es tat weh, dass er einen in einem solch schwachen Augenblick zu sehen bekam. Es tat weh, von ihm das Schlimmste und Verletzendste zu hören, was er in diesem Moment nur hätte sagen können: "SANA!"

Nein, das war zu viel. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen! Sana - so hatte er sie nie genannt. NIE! Bis... Fuuka anfing auf ihn abzufärben. Nur wegen Fuuka nannte er sie so. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso, aber sie war wütend. Stinkwütend. War sie in ihrem ganzen Leben überhaupt schon einmal so wütend gewesen? Dieser eingebildete, obercoole... Oberaffe! Sie hätte es damals wissen sollen als sie sich seiner angenommen hatte. Er ist und bleibt ein Oberaffe. Ein primitiver, gefühlskalter Oberaffe. Nun ja... gefühlskalt war er nicht immer. Eigentlich war er eine Zeit lang sogar sehr liebevoll ihr gegenüber gewesen. Wenn du traurig bist, will ich für dich da sein. Und wenn du weinen musst, dann komm ruhig zu mir. Waren das nicht seine Worte? Waren das nicht jene Worte, die ihr bis vor kurzem noch unendlich viel Kraft und Wärme geschenkt hatten, wann immer sie sich daran erinnerte? Aber... die Zeiten änderten sich wohl schlagartig als er erkannte, dass auf der neuen Schule eine ganze Menge Leute waren, die ihn regelrecht anhimmelten. Was brauchte er da schon noch eine verrückte, laute Nervensäge wie sie, hm?

Sanas Augen erhellten sich noch ehe der Schlag vollständig zuende getan wurde. Herrje, erkannte sie es tatsächlich jetzt erst? Das war sie doch gar nicht. Sie war weder verrückt, noch sonderlich laut gewesen in der vergangenen Zeit. Nun ja, verrückt höchstens im Sinne von verwirrt und besessen von Klospühlungen, nicht aber aufgedreht. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand wieder an sich heran. Ihre Handfläche war gerötet und brannte, aber sie störte sich nicht daran. Stattdessen sah sie Hayama scharf ins Gesicht, der verwirrt zurückschaute. _Das ist es_, dachte sie sich und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. _Du glaubst, du hast das Recht, mich zu behandeln als stünde ich unter dir, bloß, weil ich mir zu viel von dir gefallen lasse. Vielleicht bin ich selbst Schuld, wenn ich es zulasse, dass du mein Leben steuerst._ Aus der Ferne erkannte sie, wie Fuuka herbeigelaufen kam und sich vollkommen außer Atem erkundigte, was passiert sei. Sana hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah sie beide unschuldig an. "Was passiert ist?" Plötzlich schallte ein wahnsinniges Lachen aus ihrem Mund und Hayama und Fuuka wichen erschrocken zurück. "Wollt ihr's wissen? Ich sag's einfach! ICH! BIN! WIEDER! DAAAA! Sana ist zurück!!" Mit erhobenem Kopf stemmte sie die Fäuste in die Seiten und stampfte siegessicher hinfort.

"Was war denn?" fragten Tsuyoshi und Aya im Chor als sie nach einer guten Weile ebenfalls da waren. Hayama rieb sich die angeschwollene Wange. "Sie hat geheult, rumgebrüllt, mir eine gelangt und dann plötzlich wie irre losgelacht. Jetzt versteh' ich sie noch viel weniger als vorher."

"Vielleicht hat sie Gefallen an Prügeleien gefunden?" spekulierten Tsuyoshi und Aya. "Meinst du, sie will auch Karate anfangen?"

[_Ich glaube nicht..._]

Am nächsten Morgen waren Hayama und Fuuka bereits sehr früh in der Schule.

"Meinste, Sana wird heute kommen?" fragte Fuuka sichtlich unwohl und schaute sich um.

"Hmpf, du sprichst doch sonst nicht von ihr." schnaubte Hayama. "Wieso interessiert's dich auf einmal, wie's ihr geht?"

"Wat soll det jetze?" fragte sie ernst. "Kannste det etwa von dir behaupten?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich..." In seiner Erinnerung leuchteten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Bilder aus vergangenen Tagen auf. Sana wie sie seine Mutter spielte und ihm sanft ein Gute-Nacht-Lied sang. Sana wie sie ihn anlächelte nachdem sie beide den Hang hinabgestürzt waren. Sana wie sie zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gekommen war als sein Vater eingeliefert wurde. Doch jene Bilder verdunkelten sich schnell wieder und er erinnerte sich an die Sana, die ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, um gemeinsam mit Kamura den Film zu drehen. Hätte sie nicht wissen sollen, dass drei Monate eine sehr lange Zeit waren und hätte ihr etwas an ihm gelegen, hätte sie dann nicht von sich aus entschieden, dass sie nicht so lange von ihm getrennt sein wollte? Fuuka hingegen wollte immer an seiner Seite sein. Sie war wie ein Schoßhündchen. Zwar meckerte sie manchmal und nervte gewaltig, aber letzten Endes beugte sie sich doch immer seinem Willen. Die Sana, die ihm einmal aus seinem eigenen Gefängnis herausgeholfen hatte, indem sie fest daran glaubte, alle Menschen glücklich machen zu können mit ihrer stetig positiven Energie, hatte keine Bedeutung mehr in seinem Leben. Sie existierte nicht mehr. Denn nun war sie Sana, das Filmsternchen. Die verwöhnte, eigensinnige Sana, die zudem nicht das geringste merkte. Aber wen kümmerte es schon. Auch hier hatte sich eine Menge verändert. Er war nicht mehr länger das dustere, suizidgefährdete Problemkind. Jetzt war er an der Reihe. Heh, am Vortag wurde er doch tatsächlich von der Diva geschlagen. Und das ausgerechnet als er ihr hinterherlief, weil sie geweint hatte. Und warum? Bloß, weil er sie beim Vornamen angesprochen hatte? Was war so schlimm daran? Er hatte nun einmal festgestellt, dass Sana schöner klang als Kurata. Er hatte in ihrer Abwesenheit, noch bevor er mit Fuuka zusammen gekommen war, immer wieder an jenen lustigen Tag denken müssen als sie ihm die Geschichte ihrer Namensgebung erzählt hatte und es sich dabei angewöhnt, sie Sana zu nennen. Aber was tat sie? Sie scheuerte ihm eine! Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Nicht nur total empfindlich, sondern auch schon schizophren. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ein Begrüßungskomitee?

"Du hast recht..." flüsterte Fuuka schließlich und unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. "Es war dumm von mir, mit diesem Thema anzufangen. Was jetze noch zählt, sind nur noch wir beede. Tut mir leid." Auch sie war verwirrt. Natürlich mochte sie Sana. Schließlich waren sie Freunde. Aber im Moment konnte sie nicht sonderlich viel Sympathie für sie aufbringen. Irgendwie war sie ihr im Weg. Ganz besonders gestern als sie Akito mal wieder dazu gebracht hatte, ihr hinterherzulaufen. Ganz schön verwöhnt war sie geworden. Immer bekam sie alles, was sie wollte. Aber ihren Aki würde sie ihr nicht wegnehmen. Sie hatte ihre Chance nun einmal vertan. Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen, Sana mit einem netten Jungen zu verkuppeln. Und vielleicht können sie beide dann irgendwann wieder ganz normale Freunde sein. So wäre es perfekt. Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen als sie ihre Hand sanft auf Akitos legte. Doch dieser schüttelte sie ab und tat so als sei es unbeabsichtigt, da er urplötzlich in seiner Tasche geschäftig nach seinem Walkman kramte.

Allmählich trudelten auch Tsuyoshi und Aya ein und der Schulhof wurde zunehmend belebter. "Ob Sana heute wieder so merkwürdig ist? In den vergangenen Tagen war sie schon so komisch, aber das gestern schlug dem Fass echt den Boden aus."

"Wie sollen wir uns ihr gegenüber jetzt verhalten?" fragte Aya mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in der Stimme.

"Ich weiß auch nicht so recht", gab Tsuyoshi zurück. "Wenn du mich fragst, sah es gestern irgendwie fast danach aus, als würde sie doch heimliche Gefühle für Akito-kun hegen."

"Aber wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Aya mit großen Augen.

"Nun ja... Als die Sache mit Naozomi-kun zur Sprache kam, wirkte sie so entsetzt und als sie eindringlich fragte, ob wirklich wir alle das geglaubt hätten, sah sie vorwiegend Akito-kun an. Ich kann es auch nicht genau beschreiben. Aber wenn ich recht habe, dann wird die Sache noch bedeutend komplizierter als ich es ohnehin vermutete."

Traurig sah Aya zu Boden. "Da hast du allerdings recht. Hayama-kun hat sie die ganze Zeit über geliebt. Das wussten wir. Aber über Sana-chans Gefühle waren wir uns nicht ganz sicher. Was, wenn sie ihn auch schon immer geliebt hat?"

Tsuyoshi biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Dann ist es jetzt zu spät." Sagte er leise. "Jetzt ist er mit Fuuka-chan zusammen. Und vergiss nicht, Fuuka-chan ist ebenfalls unsere Freundin. Aya-chan, du weißt, ich habe mich Monate lang bemüht, Akito-kun und Sana-chan zusammen zu bringen. Es tat mir die ganze Zeit über irgendwie weh, dass sie sich kaum näher gekommen waren, wo es doch so offensichtlich war, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Aber... das gehört jetzt wohl zur Vergangenheit. Wir können Fuuka-chan nicht in den Rücken fallen."

"Aber..."

"Ich mag Sana-chan sehr gerne. Aber ich mag auch Fuuka-chan. Sana-chan kam einfach zu spät. Aber du weißt doch wie sie ist. Sie überwindet solche Sachen immer sehr schnell. Über diesen einen Verlust wird sie schon hinweg kommen. So ist sie eben. Wenn sie zu Anfang sehr begriffsstutzig war, dann wird sie es jetzt ganz sicher auch sein."

"Hm... Vielleicht hast du da Recht..."

Sana hatte sich selbst einen dicken Korken in den Mund gestopft, um nicht laut loszuschreien als sie von der anderen Seite der Schließfächer aus, die komplette Unterhaltung zwischen Tsuyoshi-kun und Aya-chan mitbekommen hatte. _Sooooo....... heh, heh, heh. __Tsuyoshi-kun und Aya-chan also auch. Verlust sagt ihr, ja? Ihr nennt Sana eine Verliererin, ja?? Heh, heh, heh. __Das war's also, my friends. Good-bye!!!_ Ein schallendes Lachen dröhnte aus ihrem Mund als sie wieder wie von einem bösen Geist besessen die Klospühlung betätigte.

"Ups? Wie komme ich auf einmal auf die Toilette? Naja, egaaaal! Ich komme gerade erst in Fahrt! Und noch einmal! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[_Und die Wasserverschwendung geht weiter. JEMAND ERLÖSE SIE VON DEM BÖSEN GEIST! Rettet das Mädchen!_

_Diese Woche: Obake-Sana-chan. Der Geist Sana-chan. Buuuhuu!_]

Die Schulglocke läutete die Mittagspause ein. Noch ehe Fuuka sie ansprechen konnte, war Sana auch schon aus dem Klassenzimmer geflitzt und lehnte sich draußen gelassen an die Hauswand an. Leger setzte sie sich eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und schob sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund, während sie sich den weiten Kragen ihres übergeworfenen Trenchcoats hochzog. "Schritt 1: Cool sein, komme was wolle. Wue-hehehe."

[_Wir danken dem freundlichen Sponsor dieser Szene - Herrn Ichirou Tanaka, der für den Kostümverleih am Komawari Theater zuständig ist_.]

"Sana?"

_Uh, Misty Kacki, ausgerechnet die!_ fluchte sie innerlich als sie Fuukas Stimme erkannte. "Yo, Kleine, was geyht." Antwortete sie sodann mit einem aufgesetzten amerikanischen Akzent. "Hast du heute zu matschige Cornflakes gegessen? Bist ja ganz blass."

In der Tat sah Fuuka nicht gerade so aus als ginge es ihr gut. Es war die Art Blick und Anblick, die Sana krank machten, denn nur die Sana der vergangenen Wochen bekam etwas solches zu sehen. Vor einigen Monaten noch schien die ganze Welt ganz anders zu sein. Die Menschen, denen sie begegnete, blickten sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, wurden ganz aufgeregt, wenn sie zu singen begann und ließen sich von ihrer guten Laune anstecken. Und nun war es an ihr, diese Rückveränderung zu bewirken. "Schritt 2: Ungesunde Kontakte abbrechen."

"Wieso biste vorhin so schnell davon jelaufen?" fragte Fuuka ohne auf Sanas Kommentar einzugehen. Schuldbewusst sah sie zu Boden. "Ick weeß zwar nich, wat los ist, aber ick kriech richtich Mitleid mit dir, wenn ick dich hier so janz alleene rumlungern sehe."

_A-TSCHING!_ Sie zuckte zusammen. Das war genau das, was sie jetzt nicht zu hören bekommen wollte. Sie und bemitleidenswert? WUAHAHA! Sie ist SANA KURATA! Kodochas Langzeitschülerin! Das Mädchen, das aus dem Feuer gegangen ist! Und Siegerin der letzten sechs Bundesjugendspiele. Ha! Und dieses Mädchen wagte es doch tatsächlich, sie zu bemitleiden?? Schlimm genug, Sana schien sogar auf sie so armselig zu wirken, dass Fuuka beim Sprechen den Blick von ihr abwenden musste. Wie konnte sie es wagen... Upsala, da hätte sie etwas Bedeutendes doch um ein Haar vergessen: SCHRITT 3! Eine neue Clique gründen. Und zwar eine Gute. Und definitiv eine Coole. "Yo, bin gerade auf... ähm... geheimer Mission. Sorry, ich hab' noch... äh... Termine! Also, bye byeee" raunte sie und flitzte davon.

"Mal sehen, wen hätten wir da?" flüsterte sie nur wenige Minuten später an einem schattigen Plätzchen unter einer Eiche vor sich hin und blätterte im Jahrbuch. "Ha! Hisae-chan! Sie ist definitiv cool. Schließlich ist sie ganz schön stark. Und taff. Damals als wir Mädchen gegen die Jungs gekämpft hatten, hatte sie gegen Gomi-kun gewonnen! Die nehm' ich. Haha. Tja, dann wäre da noch Mami-chan. Sie ist zwar nicht sonderlich stark und gewieft, aber sie hat Mumm. Immerhin hatte sie damals Hayama so deutlich ihre Meinung gesagt, dass er sie in den Teich werfen ließ. Ups, nicht sonderlich helle Neuigkeiten, aber was tut man nicht alles für eine starke Armee, äh, Clique. Hmm... Ein paar Jungs wären auch nicht schlecht. Aber wen denn bloß?"

"Die Frau nervt mich gewaltig. Die und ihr großes Mundwerk. Die hat doch 'nen Knall..."

"Hö?" Aufmerksam fuhr Sana herum und erspähte eine kleinere Gruppe von Jungs. "Was habt ihr gesagt? Redet ihr über miiich?"

Ein Junge mit hochgegelten, blondierten Haaren, fuhr herum und sah sie verwundert an. "Hast du etwa einen Osaka-Dialekt, dass du glaubst, wir reden über dich?"

"Ganz schön frech, wie du mit mir sprichst, Mister Schlaumeierkaktus--"

"Wieso Kaktus?"

"-- Aber ich bin es nun mal gewohnt, dass die Leute sagen, dass ich verrückt bin. Hooohohoho."

"Da könnten sie recht haben", mischte ein weiterer Junge mit zu einem Zopf gebundenen, Schulterlangen Haaren sich ein.

"Halt die Klappe, Morita." Zischte die Gelfrisur und wandte sich dann mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen wieder Sana zu. "Die da, das ist doch deine Freundin, oder?" fragte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf eine Person, die gerade den Seiteneingang zum Hauptgebäude hineintrat.

"Fuuka..." murmelte Sana. "Was ist mit ihr?"

"Heh, kannste ihr nicht mal sagen, wie affig die wirkt mit ihrem komischen Dialektt? Ehrlich, sie könnte ja echt 'ne Süße sein, aber durch ihre bescheuerte Art zu reden, passt die besser auf einen Bauernhof."

Sana begann innerlich zu brodeln. "HABT IHR NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN ALS--" Doch dann erkannte sie es. Sie war schon wieder dabei, diese Person in Schutz zu nehmen. Fuuka war noch heute nett zu Sana gewesen. Aber wie war das noch, was Hayama damals sagte? _Zu Leuten nett zu sein, die man nicht wirklich mag... das ist keine echte Freundlichkeit_. Genau. Fuuka behandelte Sana nett, aber sie war nicht wirklich freundlich. In Wahrheit beruhigte sie lediglich ihr eigenes schlechtes Gewissen, indem sie sich Sana annahm, doch ihre Gefühle waren ihr scheinbar völlig Schnuppe. Oder hätte sie sich sonst Hayama gekrallt? Sie wusste doch, dass da was war. Irgendwas. Immerhin hatte sie dieses Etwas zwischen ihr und Hayama damals zur Sprache gebracht. Miese Schlange.

"DU!" brüllte Sana heraus und packte die Gelfrisur am Kragen. "Dein Name?"

"Kennst du mich nicht? Wir sind doch in einer Klasse."

"Upsi, echt?" Sie setzte ihre Komawari-Zuckersüß-Lächeln auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Tut mir leid, war so selten anwesend, ti-hii, dass ich gar nicht erst versucht habe, mir Namen zu merken. Dabei bist du doch so ein interessanter Mensch, na so etwas. Huiuiui..."

"Eh--- echt?" stotterte die Gelfrisur und errötete.

"Was gibt's denn da rot zu werden? Hast du etwa schmutzige Gedanken, du Perverser?!" schrie Sana wieder und schüttelte ihn. "Jetzt verrat mir aber deinen Namen, ja? Bitte?"

"Ha-hamanaka..." atmete er und schien vom vielen Schütteln drauf und dran, sich zu übergeben.

"Aha. Guuut, Hamanaka also. Hama wie der Strand und Naka wie die Mitte, nicht? Sehr gut zu merken. Ich liebe den Strand und ich liebe die Mitte--"

"Wieso die Mitte?"

"--Und außerdem sehe ich, du hast ein Auge für das Wesentliche."

[_Kleine Aufklärung: Morita glaubt, sie spricht von seiner Frisur. Hamanaka glaubt, sie weiß, dass er ihr gerade besser in den Ausschnitt sehen kann als ihm bekommt - sie hat immerhin schon Körbchengröße A! Aber in Wahrheit bezieht sie sich auf das Lästern über Fuuka_.]

"Momentan sind seine Augen wegen dir nur zwei Spiralen." kommentierte der Zopfheini.

"Oh. Heheheh. Tschuldige. Aber hey, wir sind ja jetzt Kumpels. Wirst es mir doch nicht krumm nehmen, oder?"

"Kumpels?" fragte Hamanaka ungläubig und sah Sana durch seine Spiralaugen an.

"Yupp. Du bist engagiert." Lächelnd klopfte sie ihm aus einem Abstand von einem guten Meter auf die Schulter.

"... als dein Kumpel...?"

"Genauuu." Wieder sprang sie näher an ihn heran und hakte ihm den Arm um den Nacken.

"Nicht würgen..." keuchte er.

"Hm, hast du was gesagt? Naja, ist ja nicht so wichtig. Heute nach der Schule gehen wir 'nen Burger essen, ja? Hooohohoho. Ist das nicht total cool? Wir gehen BURGER! ESSEN! Hooohohoho." Total aufgedreht hopste sie davon.

"Was---ist denn---hust---mit der---los? Hust, hust!"

"Ich glaube, du hast 'n Date." flüsterte der Zopfheini mit großen Augen.

(Szenenwechsel. Blöde Ankündigung, aber hier auf diesem verflixten FF.net kann man keine Sternchen einfügen... Hach...)

"Akito-kun, hast du Lust, noch etwas mit uns abzuhängen?" fragte Tsuyoshi als der Schulgong, die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages beendet hatte.

"Kann nicht." antwortete Hayama trocken während er seine Bücher in die Tasche schob und schlurfte dann aus dem Klassenraum.

"Ah, schon wieder Karate-Training?" rief Tsuyoshi und eilte ihm nach.

"Yepp. Hab' bald einen Wettkampf."

"Uhh... einen Wettkampf also. Na davon wusste ich ja noch gar nix."

"Ist auch keine große Sache. Als Mittelschüler darf man ja in diesem asozialen Staat nicht an richtigen Turnieren teilnehmen. Pff..."

"Oh, echt, ist das so? Wusste ich noch gar nicht. Aber dir scheint ja trotzdem 'ne Menge an diesem Wettkampf zu liegen. Du wirkst ja richtig konzentriert."

Hayama kam zum Stehen und sah Tsuyoshi ernst an. "Dafür gibt's auch einen guten Grund. Ein Dojo aus dem selben Viertel. Die Kerle sind uns schon ewig ein Dorn im Auge. Und in dem Wettkampf will ich ein für alle mal zeigen, wer hier die Oberhand hat."

"Aha..." Tsuyoshis Brillengläser beschlugen. "Jetzt wirkst du nicht nur konzentriert, sondern krankhaft besessen. Wie ein Psychopath... AUAAA!" Schon hatte er wieder einen von Hayamas berühmten Karate-Chops zu spüren bekommen.

Doch diesmal wurde dieser gebremst. Mit trainiert gefasster Miene schaute Hayama nach vorne zu dem Jungen, der seinen Arm festgehalten hatte.

"Teil dir lieber deine Kräfte gut ein. Wirst sie für unseren Kampf brauchen."

Hayama knirschte mit den Zähnen und Tsuyoshi rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. "Akito-kun! Das ist dein Gegner im bevorstehenden Wettkampf?" rief er ehrfürchtig.

"Falsch, kleiner Hosenscheißer. Ich bin nicht sein zukünftiger Gegner, sondern sein zukünftiger Gewinner." Er stieß ein hämisches Lachen aus.

Hayama sah ihn unberührt an. "Heh, da spuckt ja einer hohe Töne", entgegnete er. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild Sanas und er hörte ihre Stimme. _Wow, echt schon den braunen Gürtel? Gib dein Bestes, ja? Dann gebe ich auch mein Bestes._ Sanas Lächeln. Sanas Worte. Auch wenn sie sich verändert hatte. Die Sana von damals glaubte an ihn. Keine Chance, dass er irgendwas verlieren würde.

"Alles klar, Hamaya--?"

"Ich heiße Hayama!"

"-- Wirkst ja auf einmal so bedrückt? Ich hoffe, der Kleine hat keinen Schiss bekommen?" Er sprach ironisch, doch unangenehm ruhig und gelassen.

"Alles klar. Wir werden ja sehen, Hägar."

"Hamanaka heiß ich! Hama wie der Strand und Naka wie die Mitte."

_Oh, warum hab ich das eben gesagt?_

[_Damit auch wirklich jeder kapiert, mit wem Hayama es hier zu tun bekommt. __He, he, he_.]

Ende von Kapitel I: "Sanas Comeback"

---

_Mit feuchten Augen stellte ich fest, dass Kodocha-FFs nicht sonderlich gefragt sind. Aber ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn wenigstens ein paar Leute sich diese Story durchlesen werden. Das tut ihr doch, oder? Bitte verratet mir auch eure Meinung. Ich habe mir auch schon etwas ganz Tolles für den weiteren Verlauf ausgedacht. Die Mission: "Rettet die lustige Sana und den 'harte Schale, weicher Kern'-Hayama" geht in die nächste Runde " geht in die nächste Runde. Auf dass sie wieder die Charas von damals werden. nostalgisch_


	2. Verhängnisvolle Fischburger

_Wie vorher auch schon gilt: In eckigen Klammern [...] stehen komische Kommentare, die sonst von Babbito gesprochen werden oder im Manga von Miho Obana stammen. Da Sternchen hier bei nicht angenommen werden, erscheinen die Gedanken und Erinnerungen vorläufig in / eingeklammert. Und Wenn ein Kursiv-Text hinter einem Namen mit Doppelpunkt steht, handelt es sich dabei um einen inneren Monolog, wie es bei Kodocha oft vorkommt.   
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich übrigens allen Kodocha-Fans, allen stillen Lesern, allen zukünftigen Lesern, aber ganz besonders **Zebaoth**. Hey, ich will mich nicht einschleimen, aber das ist wohl der tollste Kommi, den ich jemals erhalten habe, weil er genau das aussagt, was ich mir in den Wirren meines Hirns erhofft hatte. Ach ja, und keine Sorge - wenn Hayama und 'die Clique' anfangs etwas böse erscheinen, dann nur, damit ich für die Story eine Basis schaffen kann. In Wahrheit hab' ich sie alle lieb. /kicher/_

**Verhängnisvolle Fischburger**  
  
[_Was für ein blöder Kapiteltitel..._]  
  
"Haaamanaaaka!" Wild um sich wedelnd stand Sana am Tor und begrüßte ihren Mitschüler, der mit einem etwas blassen Gesicht auf sie zuging.   
  
"Du hast es echt ernst gemeint?" fragte er skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Na, was denkst du denn, pretty boy?"  
  
"Pretty?" wiederholte er sichtlich erschrocken, wenn er auch versuchte, sein Pokerface zu wahren.  
  
"Hahaha! Du wirst ja rot! Dass so ein Obercooler wie du auch mal beschämt sein kann, ist ja richtig niedlich." Ihr lachendes Gesicht erschlaffte und sie atmete schwer aus. /_Das... kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor..._/  
  
"Also, was willst du?"  
  
"Hm? Du meinst von dir?"  
  
"Ich meine _ausgerechnet_ von mir."  
  
"Oh-Haha. Also, daaas.. ist ganz einfach... Ich will... Ich... will....." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und unsicherer als sie ihn so betrachtete. Die locker gebundene Krawatte, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die geraden, undurchschaubaren Gesichtszüge. Sie schob ihre Brauen zusammen. "Sag mal! Hast du vielleicht Höhenangst?"  
  
Seine Augen sprangen für eine Millisekunde heraus. "Wo-woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Ahahaha. Reiner Instinkt."  
  
Sie liefen eine Weile nebeneinander her, während Sana ihn vorsichtig mit Fragen wie, ob er Geschwister hat, auf welcher Schule er vorher war, ob er Tiere mag und all so etwas, beschnupperte. Als sie nach ihrem kleinen Spaziergang schließlich bei M-Burger angekommen waren, sagte Hamanaka schließlich: "Ich hab' Hunger. Ich geh kurz rein und hol mir was. Warte hier."  
  
"Hm? Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich bring dir was mit. Ich kenn' jemanden, der da arbeitet und mir alles günstiger besorgt. Muss er ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich andere mitversorge."  
  
"Okay... danke..." rief Sana fröhlich und freute sich, eine scheinbar sehr nette Seite an ihm entdeckt zu haben. Spendabel und auch noch rücksichtsvoll gegenüber seinen Freunden, die sich nicht ausgenutzt fühlen sollten. Schlecht wiederum war, dass er sie in Wahrheit doch ausnutzte, aber tja.   
  
"Bin wieder da. Hier."  
  
Lächelnd griff Sana nach der braunen Papiertüte. Durch die leichte Aufregung hatte sie bis eben gar nicht bemerkt wie hungrig sie selbst mittlerweile war. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich jedoch alsbald und es stiegen dunkle Wölkchen über ihrem Kopf auf. "Fisch...burger..."  
  
"Was ist? Magst du den nicht?"  
  
Sie sah einen Augenblick gedankenverloren in die Tüte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie mit Hayama einmal in genau der selben Situation gewesen war. Er hatte es gut gemeint, ihr etwas zu Essen mitgebracht und es musste ausgerechnet ein Fischburger sein. Das einzige, was sie überhaupt nicht mochte bei M-Burger. Aus Höflichkeit hatte sie sich damals gezwungen, den Burger zu essen. Ein fataler Fehler, denn nur zehn Minuten später musste sie sich übergeben. Naja, wenigstens hatte Hayama sich nie darüber lustig gemacht. Ganz zu ihrer Überraschung.  
  
Auf einmal musste Sana kichern und Hamanaka fragte verwirrt, was los war. Dann nahm sie jedoch allen Mut zusammen und stopfte den verräterischen Fischburger mit aller Gewalt in sich hinein. Es schmeckte scheußlich und doch war die Situation irgendwie witzig. So witzig, dass das Eis zwischen ihnen zu bröckeln begann und sie sich bedeutend entspannter als zuvor gefühlt hatte.  
  
Sana: /_Der Tag, den ich mit Hamanaka verbrachte, verlief ganz anders als erwartet. Nun... Sonderlich viele Erwartungen hatte ich vorher eigentlich nicht wirklich gesetzt. Wir sprachen nicht über sonderlich tiefgründige Dinge. Es ging um Karate und irgendeinen komischen bevorstehenden Wettkampf und um die Schule. Ich erzählte etwas über die Dreharbeiten zu 'Das Wasserschlösschen'.. Die meiste Zeit redete ich. Mit Worten zumindest. Er hatte eine Art, mit seinen Augen zu antworten, wie sie mir irgendwie sehr vertraut vorkam. Immer wieder schnaubte er oder verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht, sodass ich eigentlich beleidigt hätte davon stampfen müssen. Aber etwas an der Weise, wie er mich provozierte, rief ganz plötzlich ungeahnt gute Gefühle in mir hervor, sodass ich schnell vergaß, weswegen ich mich eigentlich mit ihm getroffen hatte und ich begann unsere gemeinsame Zeit tatsächlich ein wenig zu genießen. Ich glaube, so ausgelassen war ich seit Monaten nicht mehr gewesen, denn ich vergaß für einige Stunden fast vollkommen all meine Probleme..._/  
  
---  
  
"... Und die haben echt alle diesen Pressetypen geglaubt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Da bin ich mal für ein kurzes Weilchen weg und die ganze Welt verändert sich hier. Ist doch echt komisch. Als wenn ich bisher dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Ich meine, ist man mal kurz weg, schwups, bricht alles auseinander. Naja, so ist das eben. Mit denen bin ich jedenfalls fertig. Ich hatte mich ja echt angestrengt, mit Fuuka noch zurecht zu kommen, aber irgendwie geht es nicht. Es tut mir ja leid, aber es GEHT NICHT! Vielleicht bin ich in Wirklichkeit ja doch ein ganz schön verdorbener Mensch, aber ich kann ihr die Sache einfach nicht verzeihen, auch wenn sie es nicht böse meinte. Wir kannten uns ja erst einen Monat bei meiner Abfahrt. Ist ja klar, dass sie da einiges nicht verstanden hatte über mich, aber trotzdem... Und Tsuyoshi und Aya sind auf ihrer Seite, also habe ich mit ihnen auch abgerechnet. Und mit Hayama sowieso. Ich will diesen Typen nie wieder sehen. Am liebsten keinen von ihnen. Ich werde auch zukünftig nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen zu Mittag essen oder nach der Schule weggehen oder überhaupt irgendetwas. Die sollen bloß nicht glauben, dass ich auf die angewiesen bin. Ich komme nämlich auch bestens alleine zurecht. Öhm... Naozumi-kun? Bist du noch dran?"  
  
"Ja, bin ich..." ertönte es vom anderen Ende der Leitung und die Kopfschmerzen durch den eben vorbeigeschwappten Wortschwall waren deutlich aus der Stimme herauszuerkennen. Ein leises Stöhnen erklang. [_Keine schmutzigen Gedanken, Kinder!_] "Sana-chan... Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du die Sache so durchziehen willst? Vor kurzem hast du noch bitterlich um Hayama-kun geweint. Vielleicht solltest du erst mal versuchen, die Sache mit ihm ins Reine zu bringen. Wenn das dann nicht klappt, kannst du ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwenden."  
  
"Paaah! Und wieso sollte ich das tun?" fragte sie schmollend.  
  
"Na, weil... Anstatt es allen heimzuzahlen... Möchtest du nicht lieber glücklich sein?"  
  
"... Nao...zu..." Sie schloss ihre Augen und obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Es geht nicht. Nicht auf die Art... Ich kann so was einfach nicht." flüsterte sie. "Ich kann mich ihnen nicht so einfach stellen..."  
  
"Sana-chan? Du weißt, ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass dein Wohl weit über meinem eigenen steht. Ich möchte, dass es dir immer gut geht und dass du wieder von Herzen lachen kannst. Deswegen sollst du wissen, was er für dich empfindet."  
  
"Wovon sprichst du?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Erneut erklang ein leises Stöhnen, das verriet, dass er allmählich an das Ende seiner nervlichen Strapazierfähigkeit angelangte. "Ich fürchte fast... allein wirst du es nicht schaffen. Ich weiß nur eines, du bist gerade nicht ganz bei dir. Die Sana-chan, die ich kenne, würde sich niemals umdrehen und davonlaufen! Herrje, ausgerechnet jetzt beginnen die Dreharbeiten für den neuen Spot. Ab heute Nacht bin ich für zehn Tage in Frankreich. Aber danach bin ich wieder ganz für dich da. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sana-chan. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen." 

"Was meinst du denn jetz--"  
  
"Oh! Das ist mein Zeichen. Ich muss jetzt raus. Live-Sendung! Schalt ein, wenn du Lust hast!"   
  
"Hahhh... Der Typ kann manchmal auch ganz schön komisch sein", bemerkte sie als sie für einen Moment den Hörer anstarrte, aus dem nun ein monotones Tuten drang. "Naja, was soll's. Ich kann mich auf ihn verlassen, sagt er? Hoffentlich macht er sich nicht immer noch Hoffnungen..." Nun war sie bereits dreißig Sekunden ernst gewesen und ihr Kopf tat schon so sehr weh, dass sie entschied, schleunigst Abhilfe zu schaffen. "Ja, richtig! Seine Sendung hat bereits angefangen. Er wollte ja, dass ich sie mir ansehe. Also gut!" japste sie und schaltete den Fernseher ein. "Oh, gutes Timing. Er ist schon auf der Mattscheibe..."  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht wahr." sprach Naozumi in ein Mikrophon, das zwischen ihm und einem Journalisten platziert war. "Ich liebe Sana-chan sehr und das habe ich ihr am Set in den Bergen auch gestanden."  
  
"OhohoOooOooohhh.... Schon wieder dieses Thema, das mich unglaublich wütend macht!" schnaubte Sana lauthals und begann ihr Kopfkissen auseinander zu rupfen.  
  
"Aber sie hat mir eine glatte Absage erteilt." hörte sie Naozumi weitersprechen. "Denn sie ist bereits in jemand anderen verliebt."  
  
Sanas Unterkiefer klappte herunter. "WAS?? WAS ZUM TEUFEL REDET DER DAAA??!!"  
  
"Wie bitte?" entgegnete der Journalist nun überrascht. "Na so was. Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues. Und erzählst du uns auch in wen?"  
  
"Haha, nein, das geht wohl nicht. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich kann nur so viel verraten: Es ist ein Mitschüler von ihr, mit dem sie schon seit einer Weile gut befreundet ist."  
  
"Ein Mitschüler? Aber wieso haben wir von ihm bisher noch gar nichts hören oder lesen können?"  
  
"Nun ja, er ist ein recht schweigsamer Typ und hält sich gerne im Hintergrund, schätze ich. Ich wette, selbst viele ihrer Mitschüler wissen nichts von ihrer Freundschaft."  
  
"Möchtest du keine Namen nennen? Na komm schon, bitte."  
  
"Nein, tut mir sehr leid. Das geht wirklich nicht."  
  
"Wenigstens noch einen kleinen Tipp? Bitte, bitte."  
  
"Haha, na wenn es Ihnen so viel bedeutet: Sana-chan erzählte mir, dass er ein passionierter Karate-Schüler ist. Als wir zu den Dreharbeiten in den Bergen aufgebrochen waren, kam er sogar vorbeigejoggt. Haha. Das reicht jetzt aber wirklich! Sie haben mich ja schon mächtig weich gekocht. So viel wollte ich gar nicht verraten. Mannomann. Ich rieche schon den nahenden Ärger. Hahaha."  
  
Sana saß zu einem Felsblock erstarrt vor dem Fernseher. "Nao...zumi... Diese... miese... Ratte..." Zitternd griff sie nach dem Telefonhörer, wählte seine Nummer an, immer und immer wieder. Doch sein Handy war abgeschaltet und selbst Stunden später nahm zuhause niemand ab. /_Na klar, wie auch? Er sagte ja, sein Flieger nach Frankreich geht noch heute Nacht... So ein Mist!!_/   
  
In dieser Nacht fühlte Sana sich im Stich gelassener und einsamer denn je zuvor. Verlassen von dem, an den sie ihr Herz verloren hatte und verraten von dem, dem sie ihr Herz geöffnet hatte. Sie war allein, ganz allein. Und jetzt, da die ganze Welt von ihrem bisher streng geheim gehaltenen Liebesleben erfahren hatte, fühlte sie sich auf unerträgliche Art nackt und entblößt. Jeder konnte ihre Deckung durchschauen. Jeder. Ganz besonders Hayama.  
  
Am folgenden Morgen schleppte sie sich trotz aller Proteste und Gemecker zur Schule und stellte sich ihren Problemen. /_So weit wird doch nur Hayama-kun wissen, wer gemeint ist. Er ist nicht der Typ, der so etwas herumerzählt. Solang du ihm nicht begegnest, ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder nicht?_/ Reis Worte erklangen in ihrem Kopf und sie atmete bei dem Gedanken ein wenig auf. Der Vormittag verlief so weit recht problemlos. Bis zur verhängnisvollen Sportstunde...  
  
"Sana-chan, Sana-chan! Sag mal, stimmt das von gestern?" riefen einige Mädchen aufgeregt.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. /_Mist! Haltet die Klappe_/ Dicke Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich nervös von den Mitschülerinnen wegdrehte.  
  
"Hey Sana-chan! Stimmt es nun? Erzähl doch mal!"  
  
"Klar, stimmt es", meldete sich ein anderes Mädchen zu Wort. "Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich die beiden zusammen gesehen habe!"  
  
"Höh?" Verwundert drehte Sana sich zu ihnen um. "Moooment...", rief sie aus und sprang nah an die kleine Gruppe von Mädchen heran, um ein leises Gespräch unter sich führen zu können. "Wovon genau sprecht ihr jetzt? Hmm?" flüsterte sie.  
  
"Na, wovon wohl! Du warst mit To-kun aus..." flüsterte ein Mädchen mit ernster Miene zurück.  
  
"To-kun...? Kenne ich nicht..."  
  
"Na klar. To-kun. So nennen wir alle ihn. Tomeo Hamanaka."  
  
"Ah-a-a-aaaaahhh! Davon sprecht ihr also..." Erleichtert entfernte Sana sich wieder von ihnen. Was sie da faselten war schließlich ungefährlich. Falscher Alarm. Vor lauter Erschöpfung ließ Sana die Zunge aus dem Mund hängen. "Puh... Umsonst gestresst."  
  
"Natürlich, wovon denn sonst?" kam ihr nun zugerufen. "Ihr gebt so ein schönes Paar ab. Wie du das bloß hingekriegt hast, ausgerechnet mit ihm ein Date zu haben? Der einzige Typ, mit dem der sich doch unterhält, ist dieser Typ mit dem Zopf... Wie war sein Name? Morita, ne?"  
  
"Du hattest 'n Date, Sana?" fragte Fuuka neugierig, die den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte und Sana verzog mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt beim Klang ihrer Stimme verärgert das Gesicht. "Ick will nich wieder irjendwelchen Jerüchten globen... Letztes Mal jab's ja so eenen Stress, da hab ick mir vorjenommen, nix mehr für voll zu nehmen, wat nich persönlich von dir kommt. Deswejen frag ick jetze eenfach mal, hat dieser Kamura da jestern im TV die Wahrhet jesacht? Hatte leeder nich allet mitbekommen. Also, stimmt det jetze?"  
  
/_AAAH! Fuuka hat's gesehen!!! Ausgerechnet!_/ heulte Sana innerlich auf, spielte jedoch ein Lachen heraus. "Tjaaaa.... weißt du.... Fernsehleuten darf man doch nie trauen. Das sind Schwindler der übelsten Sorte!" antwortete sie langgezogen und vermied es, ihrer Besten-Freundin-in-der-Schwebe ins Gesicht zu sehen. Da spürte sie etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit von hinten an sich heransausen. Ein Volleyball.  
  
"Ah! Schluss jetzt. Machen wir endlich Sport!" rief sie ernst und setzte zum Pritschen an, verfehlte den Ball jedoch mit den Händen, sodass er sehr unsanft gegen ihren Kopf prallte. "Auaa..." jammerte sie auf. "Immer mein Gesicht, wieso muss es immer mein Gesicht treffen? Das Gesicht ist das Wichtigste im Leben einer Schauspielerin, du blödes Schicksal!"  
  
"Mit wem spricht sie?" fragte ein Mädchen verwirrt.  
  
"Sana! Jeht's dir jut? Komm, wir jehen sofort auf die Krankenstation, ja? Nich, det de dir noch ne ernsthafte Verletzung zujezogen hast..." /_So wie die redet, vielleicht am Hirn...?_/  
  
"Ah! Krankenstation!" rief Sana aus. "Glänzende Idee!" Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Aber macht ihr mal ruhig alle weiter Sport. Ich werde alleine gehen. Tüllelühüü!"  
/_Super! Warum habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht! Ich werde mich schlafen legen und den ganzen Tag im warmen Bett verbringen... Nyanyanya... Weit weg von allen blöden Tratschtanten und weit weg von Hayama! Jetzt habe ich gute Laune. Juchu!_/  
  
---  
  
Erschöpft ließ Hayama sich zurückfallen und zog mit seinem letzten Bisschen Kraft gerade noch so die Decke über seinen Körper. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er vor laufendem Fernseher etwas geschmökert, um die Zeit rumzukriegen. Da hörte er auf einmal die verhasste Stimme dieses Kamuras. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er wohl sofort abgestellt, doch als gleich zu Beginn des Interviews das Thema, nämlich seine Beziehung zu Sana, angesprochen wurde, erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie am Vortag geweint hatte über ebendiese Gerüchte. Und tatsächlich bestätigte Naozumi, was Sana ihnen versichert hatte. Sie beide waren nur Freunde. Dass Naozumi ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, hatte sie jedoch nicht erzählt. Etwas schuldbewusst biss Hayama sich auf die Lippe. Er hätte ihr nicht so misstrauen dürfen. Dennoch empfand er noch immer einen Rest Wut, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, denn Naozumi war es ja allem Anschein nach gestattet, sie beim Vornamen anzusprechen; wie den meisten ihrer Mitmenschen. Lediglich Hayama war dem wohl nicht 'vertraut' genug. Nur weil sie Naozomi nicht liebte, bedeutete das schließlich auch noch lange nicht, dass zwischen ihm selbst und ihr wieder alles im Reinen war. Und genau in dem Moment als er diesen Gedanken hegte, sprach Naozumi weiter: 'Denn sie ist bereits in jemand anderen verliebt... Es ist ein Mitschüler von ihr, mit dem sie schon seit einer Weile gut befreundet ist... Sana-chan erzählte mir, dass er ein passionierter Karate-Schüler ist. Als wir zu den Dreharbeiten in den Bergen aufgebrochen waren, kam er sogar vorbeigejoggt.' Hayama spürte das Blut in seinen Kopf schießen und seine Hand wurde mit einem Schlag so taub, dass er die noch halbvolle Coladose zu Boden fallen ließ. /_Das stimmt doch nicht... Das ist doch... unmöglich!_/

Konnte es sein, dass die Probleme zwischen ihm und Sana auf einer unglücklichen Aneinanderreihung von Missverständnissen beruhte? So was gab es in seinem Leben ja schon öfters. Aber wenn es denn so war und noch viel bedeutender: Wenn Naozumi beim Interview die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dann bedeutete das, dass Hayama den Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Dieser Gedanke wollte ihm die ganze Nacht hindurch partout nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Und so war er eben hier gelandet. Er musste dringend den Schlaf nachholen, der ihm in der vergangenen Nacht abhanden gekommen war. Immer wieder hatte er an Sana denken müssen. Und auch an Fuuka. Konnte er Fuuka jetzt einfach so fallen lassen? Es wäre unglaublich gemein und würde sie sicher sehr verletzen. Aber andererseits... Er wollte Sana die ganze Zeit. Er wollte nur sie, von Anfang an. Er hasste Fuuka nicht, aber sie war eben nicht Sana.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, friedlich in dem weichen Bett der Krankenstation einzuschlummern, da wurde er plötzlich durch eine laute Stimme gestört, die vom Bett nebenan kam. Mechanisch richtete er sich in einen Sitz auf und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. "Ruhe... sofort..." murmelte er den Schatten an, den er durch seine halb verschlossenen Augen vor sich sah. "Habe letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan... Bin vor Müdigkeit vom Stuhl gefallen..." Das sollte gereicht haben, um den Störenfried zurecht zu weisen und er wollte es sich bereits wieder bequem machen, da schreckte er plötzlich hoch.  
  
"Nein, die Medizin brauche ich nicht. Danke noch mal, mir geht es schon viel besser."  
  
Seine Augen sprangen auf als die Tür gerade kräftig zugeschoben wurde. /_Das war doch Sanas Stimme! Die habe ich schon den ganzen Tag gesucht!_/ Eilig stürmte er ihr nach und ignorierte die besorgten Rufe der Schwester. Mit einem Schlag vollkommen munter und wach riss er hastig die Tür auf und rannte Sana fast um, die noch immer im Türrahmen gestanden hatte. Ein lautes Quieken erklang als sie ihn hinter sich erkannte und plötzlich rannte sie panisch davon. Eigentlich wollte er ihr ja nachlaufen, aber da sie nach nur gut zwei Metern mit dem Fuß in einen Eimer trat und ein paar Schritte tollpatschig voran stolperte, ehe sie schließlich zu Boden purzelte, entschied er, dass rennen vollkommen sinnlos war. Langsam trat er an sie heran und packte sie am Arm, um sie bestimmt hochzuziehen und sie entgegen ihres Widerstandes und aller Proteste an die Wand zu drücken.  
  
"Was... Was ist, was willst du?" fragte sie ängstlich. Ihr Ton verriet sofort, dass etwas faul sein musste und gab ihm mehr Selbstvertrauen, mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
"Gestern hat Kamura da etwas Komisches im Fernsehen gesagt. Ich dachte mir zuerst: 'Was redet der da für einen Müll.' Aber es wollte mir irgendwie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen." begann er mit gesenktem Gesicht. "Darum... sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit. Ich glaube nichts mehr, wenn es nicht aus deinem Mund kommt." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seine Hände recht kräftig auf ihre Schultern drückte und ließ erschrocken und vorsichtig zugleich von ihr ab.  
  
"D-die Wahr...heit...?" hauchte sie mit großen Augen.  
  
"Ja... Moment, was ist mit deinem Gesicht? So dick..."  
  
"Kleiner Unfall beim Volleyball. HEY! Das passt jetzt überhaupt nicht in die Szene!" Schon bekam er wieder ihren roten Plastikhammer zu spüren. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
  
"Bei der Wahrheit..."  
  
"Ach ja... D-die Wahr...heit...?"  
  
[_Hey, beim ersten Mal wirkt's ja noch dramatisch. Aber irgendwann wird's lächerlich. _]  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Also gut. Aber dann sagst du mir auch die Wahrheit."   
  
Er wich ein kleines Stück zurück. /_Biest! Typisch für jemanden aus dem Show-Biz. Immer und überall am Verhandeln..._/  
"Also gut", willigte er schließlich ein.   
  
Auf einmal trat eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen als sie zur selben Zeit erkannten, dass sie auf diese Weise noch nie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Eine derartige Intimität zwischen ihnen war ungewohnt und rief eine große Hitze in ihnen hervor.  
  
Sana sah ihn an und bemerkte nochmals wie unglaublich stark und schnell er sich in der kurzen Zeit entwickelt hatte. Er war viel männlicher geworden, hatte breitere Schultern bekommen und war mehrere Zentimeter gewachsen. Sie glaubte, keine Luft zu bekommen als sie ihm so nah war und erinnerte sich daran, schon einmal so empfunden zu haben als sie auf dem Schulausflug gemeinsam die schöne Aussicht bewundert hatten. /_Es ist also wirklich Liebe... Ich liebe ihn. Trotz allem was gewesen ist, obwohl er mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen gekommen ist... kann ich nicht anders... als ihn zu lieben..._/  
  
/_Wenn sie es tut, dann kann ich es vielleicht auch endlich._/ dachte Hayama als er in ihre großen, unsicheren Augen sah, deren bloßer Anblick ihm schon über so vieles hinweg geholfen hatte. /_Sie liebt mich doch, oder? Na klar... Sie liebt mich. Sonst würde sie mich nicht so ansehen. Oder...? Aber dann soll sie es mir endlich sagen. Wenn sie es mir jetzt sagt, dann habe ich nichts mehr zu befürchten... Dann werde ich ihr auch endlich alles gestehen..._/  
  
"Okay..." Nach langen Sekunden der Schweigsamkeit nickte sie schließlich gestresst und schluckte. "Naozumi hat gesagt, du bist bestimmt in mich verliebt."  
  
"Kamura?" /_Das hat der Kerl gesagt? Wie geht der denn ab? Ich dachte, er liebt sie..._/ "Und was genau läuft jetzt mit dem? Dieser komische TV-Auftritt gestern..."  
  
"Ich hab' doch bereits gesagt, dass da nichts zwischen uns läuft! Glaubst du mir etwa immer noch nicht?! Am Set in den Bergen hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden. Aber ich habe ihn zurückgewiesen..." Hayama hielt den Atem an und er spürte seinen Puls in den Ohren als ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde. "Denn..." sprach sie langsam und unsicher weiter, "... ich bin bereits verliebt... in..."  
  
"SANA-CHAN! SANA-CHAN! WOAH! DIE ECHTE SANA-CHAN!!"  
  
Sana und Hayama kippten vor Schreck vornüber und rappelten sich erst nach einigen verstrichenen Momenten wieder auf.  
  
"Wa-was... Wer bist du? Kennen wir uns?" fragte sie mit zerzausten Haaren und einem verquollenen Gesicht an das Mädchen gerichtet, das urplötzlich vor ihnen gestanden hatte.  
  
"Wie jetzt?" Mit angehobener Augenbraue zeigte er zwischen Sana und dem aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Mädchen hin und her. "Gibt's dich jetzt auch zwei Mal?" fragte er ironisch als er die Gemeinsamkeiten in der Frisur bemerkte.  
  
"Sie sieht mir KEIN BISSCHEN ähnlich!" fauchte Sana und schlug erneut mit ihrem Hammer auf ihn ein.  
  
"Aber natürlich kennen wir uns!" meldete sich die eigenartige Fremde wieder zu Wort. "Ich meine, nein... Also schon! Wie meine Westentasche. Hehee!"  
  
"Was denn jetzt? Kennst du auch so was wie Schamgefühl? Du störst!" zischte Hayama in dem Versuch, sie endlich loszuwerden, um die Sache mit Sana klären zu können.  
  
Der wurde jedoch von ihr komplett ignoriert, da sie sich ganz an Sana gerichtet hatte. "Ich meine - du kennst mich wohl nicht, aber dafür kenne ich in und auswendig. Mein Name ist Suzu Suzuki." [_Hayama, Sana, Chiyo: /Bescheuerter Name...!/_] "Ich gehe in die 7e. Gottchen, als wir vor 2 Monaten hierher gezogen sind und ich an die Schule kam, dachte ich, ich werde von allen nur verarscht als sie sagten, die ECHTE SANA-CHAN sei fortan meine Mitschülerin, aber es war die WAHRHEIT!! Ich werd' verrückt. Bist du echt schon seit 4 Tagen wieder zurück? Ich habe gesucht, wie eine Wahnsinnige."  
  
"Ähm..." /_Oh je, bei dem Wasserfall wird einem ja ganz schwindelig..._/ "Ei-eigentlich sogar schon seit fünf Tagen. A-aber...", etwas unsicher deutete sie auf Hayama, der noch immer vor ihr stand und dessen Wutpegel sichtlich stieg, "weißt du, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein..."  
  
"Und das gestern mit Kamura-kun erst..." plapperte sie aufgeregt weiter. "Also mal ehrlich, ich hatte diesen Gerüchten von Anfang an keinen Glauben geschenkt. Ich kenne dich zwar nicht persönlich, aber wer dich nur ansatzweise kennt, wird wissen, was für ein Unfug da geschrieben wurde."  
  
Das war das Stichwort, um das seltsame Mädchen ernst zu nehmen. Während Hayama bei ihren Worten zusammen zuckte, bellte Sana ihn an: "Siehst du? Sogar wildfremde Leute wissen es besser als du."  
  
"Hach, Sana-chan, Sana-chan. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach dir orientiert. Schau mal, ich habe sogar den selben Haarstil wie du ihn in Kodocha meistens hast. Siehst du, siehst du? Und meine Mutter zwinge ich immer, komische Hüte zu tragen, auch wenn sie sich meistens beschwert. Dein ganzes Leben ist einfach traumhaft und total beneidenswert. Und dann auch noch dein Freund. Haaach, Mädchen, du bist gesegnet!"  
  
"Freund?" fragte Hayama verwundert.  
  
"Moment. Ich dachte, du glaubst die Sache mit Naozumi-kun nicht?"   
/_Herrje, jetzt lasse ich mich auch noch auf eine Unterhaltung mit diesem merkwürdigen Mädchen ein._/

"Naja... Hehee... Kamura-kun sagte doch gestern im Fernsehen was. Da war mir sofort klar, wer gemeint ist. Ich sag' ja nur schweigsamer Karate-Sportler." Leise glucksend rollte sie ihre Augen nach oben.  
  
Hayama und Sana erröteten zur selben Zeit gleichermaßen und wagten es nicht, einander anzusehen.   
  
"Hast du ein Glück mit ihm, Schwester", kicherte sie und zwinkerte ihr neckisch zu. "Er sieht ja richtig gut aus und ist soo cool... Hab' sogar gehört, er ist ganz schön sportlich. Stimmt doch, oder? Aber echt sogar für deine Verhältnisse kaum zu fassen, dass du überhaupt zu ihm durchdringen konntest. Angeblich war er schon als kleines Kind eine echt harte Nuss und hat niemanden an sich ran gelassen. Bis auf diesen kleinen Knirps vielleicht, der immer an seiner Seite rumlungert."  
  
"Mädchen, hast du dich aber gut informiert." flüsterte Sana ehrfürchtig.   
  
Hayama hingegen war mehr erschrocken, denn beeindruckt. /_Die redet ja echt total schamlos und hemmungslos..._/  
  
"Haha. Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun. Das sind Dinge, die man ganz einfach von selbst mitbekommt. Außerdem habe ich euch gestern zusammen gesehen. Ich war leider schon im Bus und dieser miese Fahrer wollte nicht vor der nächsten Haltestelle anhalten, selbst als ich ihm erklärte, dass es ein Notfall war, weil ich dich gesichtet hatte. Fieser Kerl."  
  
Verwirrung überkam Sana und Hayama und sie schafften es, endlich wieder einander anzusehen, um eine eventuelle Antwort von des anderen zu bekommen.  
  
[_Nur vier Absätze weiter und es ist von 'endlich' die Rede. Diese Geschichte hat ein sehr hohes Tempo._]  
  
"Ähm... Wo hast du uns denn zusammen gesehen?"  
  
"Na, da fragst du noch? Hihihi, du bist mir vielleicht eine. Bei eurem Date natürlich. Jetzt spiel aber nicht das Unschuldslamm, meine Liebe. Ich sagte doch, ich kenne dich in und auswendig. Gestern ward ihr zwei Hübschen doch nach der Schule zusammen und habt gemeinsam gegessen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das war nicht gestern, sondern vorgestern, du Schreckschraube. Und jetzt verschwinde." knurrte Hayama sie an als er allmählich wirklich seine Geduld verlor.  
  
"Oh doch, es war gestern! Da. Siehst du? Ich habe es mir in meinen Kalender eingetragen. 'Sana beim geheimen Tächtelmächtel erwischt. Kleidung: Schuluniform. Stimmung: Ausgelassen. Essen: Fischburger.' Mir würde nie ein Fehler unterlaufen!"  
  
/_Fischburger? Oh mein Gott... Kann es sein...? Sie spricht von Hamanaka! Das heißt, sie glaubt, Hamanaka sei mein Freund. Sie glaubt, gestern während Naozumis Interview war von Hamanaka die Rede. Wenn das die Runde macht,... dass Hamanaka und ich angeblich schon seit Monaten ausgehen... werden meine Probleme sich verdoppeln!_/  
  
"Ä-ähhh... Suzu....chan... Hör zu, du hast da scheinbar einiges missverstanden."  
  
"Fischburger?" rief Hayama erstaunt dazwischen und wandte sich fragend an Sana. "Das kann schon mal überhaupt nicht stimmen. Du kannst doch Fischburger nicht ab, oder? Weißt du, wovon die spricht?"  
  
"Ehmm... nicht wirklich, aber..."  
  
"Aber ich hab' euch doch zusammen gesehen. Ich hab' euch gesehen!" Trotzig stampfte Suzu auf.  
  
"Jaha... Behalt's auch bitte für dich, ja? Wenn du versprichst, es für dich zu behalten, werde ich mich nachher mit dir treffen und dir alles erklären, einverstanden?"  
  
"Was, was, was? Ich fürchte, ich war nicht die einzige, die im Bus saß und euch gesehen hat. Tut mir leid! Aber du willst mir echt was anvertrauen? Ehrlich? Mir?"  
  
Sana bemühte sich, den dicken Schweißtropfen an der Schläfe vor der Überflutung des Schulkorridors zurückzuhalten. "Jaa, genau, ich werde dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen, aber erst nachher, wenn wir zwei ganz allein sind, ja? Darum sei jetzt endlich still... bitte..." brachte sie zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Uhh! Spannend, spannend! Sana-chan möchte mir ihr Herz ausschütten!"  
  
"Moment. Habe ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden? Ich wüsste gerne, worum es hier eigentlich geht. Ich weiß nichts von einem Date gestern oder einem Fischburger. Und ich kann's nicht ab, wenn die Leute falsche Sachen über mich erzählen, also rück lieber jetzt mit der Sprache raus."  
  
"Ehh... Hayama... Dir erzähle ich es lieber auch unter vier Augen... hehe..."  
  
"Was hat das mit dir zu tun?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich fragte: Was hat das mit dir zu tun?" wiederholte Suzu in einem plötzlich sehr kalten Ton. "Du bist also Hayama, hm?"  
  
Perplex sah er sie an. "Bin ich. Na und?"  
  
"Ich hab' schon von dir gehört. Und ich will ehrlich sein, du widerst mich an."  
  
"Su-suzu-chan... Hör mal...Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."  
  
/_Dieser Blick von ihr... Was habe ich dieser hysterischen Keifzange getan, dass sie mich so hasst? Sie hat nichts mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, oder? Immerhin ist sie gerade erst hergezogen..._/  
  
"Die Sache geht dich jedenfalls nicht im Geringsten an. Wieso sollte jemand, der so strahlend und glorreich ist wie Sana-chan noch ein Date haben mit dir?"  
  
"Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Du laberst doch die ganze Zeit von einem angeblichen Date, das wir hatten!"  
  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue stieß sie ein kurzes, verächtliches Lachen aus. "Heh. Ihr beide? Ganz sicher nicht. Die Rede war von Anfang an von To-kun..."   
  
/_Denn sie ist bereits in jemand anderen verliebt._/   
  
"... Er geht in Sanas Klasse."  
  
/_Es ist ein Mitschüler von ihr_/  
  
"To-kun..." wiederholte Hayama tonlos und erinnerte sich an Naozumis Beschreibung des Jungen, in den Sana angeblich verliebt war.  
  
"Ha-hayama!"  
  
Er richtete seinen Blick auf Sana und sah sie fest an. "Ich hab' dir gesagt...", sprach er zu ihr und seine Stimme war noch immer matt und leer, "ich glaube nur noch das, was du sagst. Deshalb... sag mir... Hattest du wirklich... mit dem... wer auch immer der Kerl ist... ein Date?"  
  
"Also... J-ja... technisch gesehen schon. Aber..."  
  
"Natürlich hatten sie ein Date! Und das ist ja auch kein Wunder! To-kun ist ein cooler Typ, den alle Mädchen anhimmeln. Sogar ein paar aus der 8. finden ihn toll. Er ist ein sagenhafter Karate-Sportler und gut sieht er auch aus. Und er ist geheimnisvoll und interessant."  
  
"Dann... hattest du an dem Morgen als ihr zum Set aufgebrochen seid ja ein breites Abschiedskomitee, was?"  
  
"Hayama, hör mir zu."  
  
"Was? Was gibt's da noch zu erklären?"  
  
"Eine ganze Menge! Es war nicht so, dass er mich angeflirtet hat und daraufhin begann eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung oder so. Das war nämlich so: Ich hatte zufällig gerade nach einem guten Kerl gesucht, weil es allein mit Mädchen nicht geklappt hätte und da sah ich ihn. Er war perfekt. Und er wirkte sehr interessant. Deshalb hab' ich ihn angesprochen. Und dann hatten wir uns eben verabredet und sind zusammen ausgegangen. Aber das ist doch ganz normal! Schließlich mussten wir unsere Beziehung deutlich klar machen. Und dann hat er mir was zu Essen ausgegeben. Und er brachte mir einen Fischburger. Das fand ich so lustig, weil ich damals gekotzt hatte, dass ich lachen musste und gute Laune bekam. Es war also nicht so, dass wir befreundet waren. Es war ganz anders. Siehst du?"  
  
"LASS GUT SEIN!" Hayamas Wut erreichte ungeahnte Ausmaße und in seinem Kopf schien plötzlich ein Vulkan auszubrechen.   
  
"A-aber, ich bin noch nicht fertig..."  
  
"Klar bist du das. Ich hab' dir eine simple Frage gestellt und die hast du mit ja beantwortet. Hab' ich mich vielleicht nach einer detaillierten Beschreibung eurer Romanze erkundigt?"  
  
"Was, Romanze? Warum bist du auf einmal so wütend? Und außerdem! Selbst wenn es so wäre, dann... dann ginge es dich doch gar nichts an, oder? Du HAST schließlich schon jemand anderen."  
  
"Ich... i-ich... hab' dich darauf angesprochen, weil..." Er geriet ins Stottern und rieb sich unbeholfen die Stirn. "Weil ich... Ich bin n... Ich bin no--"  
  
"Hm? 'Neugierig'...? 'Neunmalklug'...? 'Notorisch'...?" /Herrje... _Was hat der auf ein mal? Er ist ja plötzlich ganz blass. Hat ihn die Sache mit dem Fischburger vielleicht angeekelt?_/  
  
"Ich bin n-noch immer..."

"Ah... 'noch immer'?"

"Ach, vergiss es!" schnauzte er sie auf einmal an. "Was laber' ich hier eigentlich noch?! Ich komme mir grad ziemlich bescheuert vor. Schätze, ich habe mich eben ganz schön blamiert, was? Schönes Leben noch."  
  
"Haya---"  
  
Er setzte gerade dazu an, zu gehen, da blieb er plötzlich stehen und seufzte. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr herum. Sie hielt den Atem an als er sie so ansah. "Du..." begann er leise. "Du hast es noch immer... Ist doch so... nicht wahr? Es ist immer bei dir..."

"Hm? Wovon sprichst du?" fragte sie in einem vorsichtigen Ton.  
  
"Na das, was du immer plötzlich hervorzauberst..."  
  
"Ohh, achso. DAS meinst du?" fragte sie als ihr ein Licht aufging.  
  
"Gib es mir..." raunte er und riss ihr den roten Plastikhammer, den sie soeben gezückt hatte, aus der Hand, um dann weit auszuholen.  
  
"AAAUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Warum hast du das getan?? Wieso immer mein Gesicht!"  
  
"Das war dein Hinterkopf. Idiot." Schnaubte er und ließ den zerbrochenen Hammer achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
  
"Dann war es eben mein Hintergesicht. Es gibt nichts, was für eine Schauspielerin so zweit-wichtig ist wie das Hintergesicht! Wer ist hier der Idiot, wer, wer, wer?!"  
  
Just in dem Moment kam Fuuka um die Ecke gelaufen.   
  
[_Ihr Stichwort?_]  
  
"Sana? Da biste ja. Hatte mir etwas Sorgen um dich jemacht, weil's so lange jedauert hat. Is alles klar bei dir? Meene Jüte, dein Jesicht hat's aber echt abbekommen, wa?"  
  
"Eh. Hallo, ich bin Suzu..."  
  
"Hey... Hier bin ich..." Müde winkte Sana zu Fuuka hinüber, die nun verwirrt zwischen den beiden Duplikaten hin und her sah. Und Sana selbst wusste gar nicht mehr, wo sie hingucken sollte, denn wenn sie ihr Gesicht von Fuuka, die nun immerhin ihre Rivalin war, abwenden wollte, sah sie diese komische Suzu, die mit ihrem unbedachten Geplapper wahrscheinlich gerade Sanas Leben zerstört hatte. Wenn sie diese Suzu nicht sehen wollte, sah sie Hayama, der glaubte, sie sei eine ganz falsche Schlange. Und wenn sie ihren Blick von Hayama abwandte, sah sie wieder Fuuka. Ganz schön erschöpfend das Ganze. "Alles bestens..." log sie schließlich mit dem Gesicht fest an die Decke gerichtet. "Jetzt kann's weiter gehen mit Sport... Juchu..." Bedacht darauf, ja keinen der drei fürs erste ansehen zu müssen, trippelte sie vorsichtig voran. Da hörte sie auf einmal Fuukas Stimme.  
  
"Und wat machst DU hier?"  
  
"Hatte'n kleines Nickerchen gehalten." antwortete Hayama.  
  
"Ach herrje, dir jeht's wohl nich jut, du Ärmster..."  
  
Sana zuckte zusammen. Sie beide gemeinsam zu erleben verursachte noch immer ein Stechen in ihrem Bauch, das so groß war, dass sie am liebsten wieder davon gerannt wäre und sich irgendwo verkrochen hätte.   
  
"Ick hab' heißen Tee inner Thermoskanne dabei. Gleich haben wa Mittagspause. Treffen wa uns draußen, um ihn jemeinsam zu trinken? Dann jeht's dir sicher gleech besser..."  
  
Sana, deren Blick noch immer an der Decke haftete, spürte Hayamas Augen, die sich kurz auf sie richteten.   
  
"Wir zwei allein? Klar..." lautete seine Antwort in einem gespielt interessierten Ton. Dann erhob er die Stimme und sagte extra laut: "Hauptsache weit weg von dieser Ziege hier!"  
  
"ZIEGE?!" rief Sana erbost und ihre Augen schossen hinab zu seinem Gesicht, auf dem ein triumphierender Blick zu erkennen war. "WEN NENNST DU HIER EINE ZIEGE?"  
  
"Drei Mal darfst du raten." antwortete er unnatürlich gelassen.  
  
"Die da?" fragte Sana hoffnungsvoll und zeigte auf Suzu. Hayama schüttelte den Kopf. "RAAAARGH! DANN MEINTEST DU ALSO DOCH MICH! IDIOT! IDIOT! VOLLIDIOT!!"  
  
"Eh... Sana...? Komm jetze, jehen wa zurück in die Turnha--"  
  
"Was ist so schlimm daran die Wahrheit zu sagen?" wehrte er sich und wich ihren Hammerschlägen aus. "Ich hasse es nun mal zu lügen!"  
  
"Aki, überanstreng dich jetz nich, schließlich jeht's dir nich jut--"  
  
"Was hat das mit Lügen zu tun?!"  
  
"Na, weil du doch eine Ziege bist! Schalt dein Hirn ein!"  
  
"Wie soll das gehen? In meinem Kopf ist doch eh nur Unsinn. Nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Da sprichst du einmal ein wahres Wort!"  
  
"WAS? Du....!!"  
  
"Hayama-_kun_!" erklang Suzus Stimme plötzlich inmitten des Durcheinanders mit unpassender Süße. "Ich will mich ja nur ungern einmischen, aber deine Freundin steht hier und macht sich große Sorgen um deine Gesundheit..."  
  
"Klappe! Ich streite mich gerade!" fuhr er sie an. Aber sie belächelte seinen rauen Ton bloß.  
  
"Tseeh. Genau das meine ich. Du hast nur Augen für Sana-chan, was?" Sana und Hayama blieben zur selben Zeit stehen und sahen verständnislos zu Suzu hinüber. Hayama beschwerte sich nicht mal mehr als Sana nur noch nebenbei den Hammer auf seinen Kopf schlug, während sie noch immer die Augen auf das fremde Mädchen gerichtet hielt. "Nennt es meinetwegen Streit. Ha, ha, ha!"   
  
"Ehm... Det... det is uch nur Streit. Kapiert?? Sonst nix...!" begann Fuuka mit bebender Stimme zu sprechen. "Wer biste überhoopt, det de hier so große Töne spuckst? Akito is MEEN Freund! Er is meen Freund und er empfindet nix me-- Er empfindet nix für Sana!" rief sie nun aus.   
  
Sanas Mund fiel auf, mir so unerwarteter Schärfe hatte Fuuka auf einmal dieses Thema angeschnitten. Sie und Hayama sahen müde einander an, fragend und in einer Weise bittend. Wie gerne hätte Sana von ihm erfahren, ob Naozumi recht gehabt hatte... Wie gerne hätte Hayama von ihr gehört, dass er sich zurecht Hoffnungen gemacht hatte...  
  
"Stimmt. Da läuft nix mit der Ziege", antwortete Hayama schließlich forsch und drehte sich desinteressiert von Sana weg. Seine Worte stachen wie tausend Nadeln in ihr Herz. "Ich bin doch nicht pervers, dass ich auf so'n Getier stehe."  
  
/_Wenn er nichts für mich empfindet... Wenn das so ist... Dann ist es eben so. Aber warum redet er so verletzend? Er hat doch überhaupt keinen Grund, wütend zu sein..._/  
  
[_Hat er. Wir erinnern uns an das angebliche Tächtelmächtel mit Hamanaka-kun. Aber Sana ist nicht umsonst, das begriffstutzigste (-- netter Superlativ) Mädchen in der Shoujo-Geschichte._]  
  
Hayama hatte sein Gesicht von ihnen abgewand und trat so nah an die Wand heran, dass seine Zehenspitzen die Fußleiste berührten. /_Ich bin so ein Trottel. Ich... hab' echt geglaubt, dass sie in... mich... verliebt wäre... In Wahrheit hat sie schon seit Monaten was mit dem gehabt. Sie hat sich nie was aus mir gemacht! ICH OBERTROTTEL!_/ Wütend stampfte er davon. "Wir sehen uns nachher, Fuuka."  
  
Fuuka sah ihm bewegt nach und konnte es nicht fassen, endlich von ihm zu hören, dass er Sana überwunden hatte. Es war möglicherweise etwas gemein Sana gegenüber, aber dennoch war sie zutiefst gerührt, dass er die neuen Verhältnisse noch mal von sich aus vor ihr erklärt hatte. Erst einige Sekunden später erinnerte sie sich, dass sie wieder zurück zum Unterricht musste und drehte sich mit einem seligen Lächeln um. Wider Erwarten erblickte sie hinter sich jedoch nur noch eine Person. Suzu warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu, der sie erschrecken ließ. "Wa-wat willste von mir? Wieso guckste mich so an? Hab ick dir vielleicht wat jetan?"  
  
"Wieso glaubst du, dass du was verbrochen hast?" fragte sie zurück als wüsste Fuuka selbst die Antwort für ihre Unruhe.  
  
"Eh... Weeß uch nich. Aber wo issen Sana uff eenmal hin?"  
  
"Weg." antwortete Suzu knapp und drehte ihr den Rücken zu um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu gehen.  
  
Fuuka blieb noch einen Augenblick ratlos stehen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging zurück zur Turnhalle.  
  
Plötzlich wurde mit einem lauten Ruck die Tür der Krankenstation aufgeschoben: "Hey ihr da! Wenn ihr euch wieder besser fühlt, dann geht zurück in eure Klassen! Oh... Keiner mehr da? Na gut, dann nicht..." Und die Tür flog wieder zu.  
  
---  
  
"Dreckiger kleiner Wurm!" schrie Sana als sie die Toilettenspülung wieder und wieder betätigte. "Ich wollte diesem Mistkerl die Wahrheit sagen. Und was macht der? Nennt mich eine Ziege und scheuert mir auch noch welche! Dieses Ekel! Rücksichtsloser Idiot! MANN, BIN ICH SAUER!!" Sie war gerade dabei, die Spülung zum 47. Mal zu treten, da hörte sie hinter sich auf einmal ein verächtliches Schnauben. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. "Du schon wieder?"  
  
"Tse, also mal ehrlich. Was sollte das eben? Die beiden sind fast gleich schlimm. Du solltest vorsichtig mit solchen Menschen sein..."  
  
"Was... WAS REDEST DU DA?" fuhr sie Suzu an. "So langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden. Wer bist du überhaupt? Was nimmst du dir für ein Recht, dich einfach so in anderer Leute Leben einzumischen?!" Sie schreckte zusammen. "Oh... Oh! Tja... Oh... Ich schätze, wir beide haben mehr gemeinsam als nur die Frisur. So ist das also. Oh... So erscheine ich also anderen Menschen... Oh..."  
  
"Sana-chan. Ich verstehe zwar gerade nicht viel von dem, was du sagst außer 'oh', aber du solltest wissen, dass ich dir gerade einen riesigen Gefallen getan habe."  
  
"Ach ja? Wie das?" rief Sana außer sich und schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf. "Jetzt ist alles ruiniert. Jetzt glaubt er, ich sei in diesen Hamanaka verknallt und hätte schon seit Monaten was mit ihm gehabt... Weißt du eigentlich, was du da angerichtet hast?"

"Ja, das weiß ich." antwortete Suzu auf einmal sehr gelassen, vollkommen gegensätzlich zu der Art wie sie vorhin noch mit Sana gesprochen hatte. "Ich habe deinen Stolz gerettet."  
  
"Wa-was...?"  
  
"Erst mal: Vergiss das Mädel. So taktlos wie die sich eben aufgeführt hat... Unglaublich! Und zweitens: Räche dich an dem Kerl. Räche dich, räche dich, RÄCHE DICH!!! RAAAARGH!" In einem plötzlichen leidenschaftlichen Anfall riss sie das Waschbecken aus der Wand und zerschmetterte es auf dem Boden.  
  
"WA-was ist denn auf einmal in dich gefahren?" rief Sana eingeschüchtert und begab sich automatisch in Verteidigunsposition.  
  
"Der Kerl macht mich einfach stinkwütend!! Er ist doch mit deiner besten Freundin zusammen gekommen, oder?"  
  
"Ehm... ja..."  
  
"Und da besaß er gerade echt noch die Frechheit, dich nach deinen Gefühlen für ihn zu fragen? So ein Macho! Was hätte er denn getan, wenn er gehört hätte, dass du in ihn verknallt bist? Die andere fallen gelassen? Sich einen Harem zugelegt? Und was, wenn du gesagt hättest, dass du nicht interessiert bist? Dann hätte er sich weiter an dieser anderen Schnitte gehalten?"  
  
"Ähm... Moment mal. Ganz ruhig. Ich kapier jetzt im Moment gerade herzlich wenig. Vor allem kapier ich nicht, woher du das alles weißt..."  
  
"Hab' doch gesagt, ich weiß so einiges über dich."  
  
"Na gut. Dann wollte ich noch gerne anmerken, dass du echt unheimlich bist. Aber das andere Thema ist jetzt wohl etwas aktueller, also dazu später mehr." Sie hielt ein 'To be continued'-Schild hoch und fuhr fort. "Also, ein bisschen was Wahres ist da ja schon dran an dem, was du sagst... Verstehe einer diesen Kerl!"  
  
"Tja. Ich sagte doch, mit solchen Leuten muss man vorsichtig sein. Jedenfalls hättest du gerade beinahe den Fehler deines Lebens begangen. Sana-chan. Auf dich wirke ich wahrscheinlich nur wie irgendein durchgeknallter Fan. Aber du bedeutest mir wirklich viel."  
  
"Ach so eine bist du also..." entgegnete Sana und drehte mit herabgezogenen Mundwinkeln ihr Gesicht zur Seite.  
  
"Nein, nein. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich fühle mich nicht auf _die_ Art zu dir hingezogen. Es ist eher so... Wann immer ich dich im Fernsehen sehe oder deine lustigen Lieder höre... geht es mir gut. Du hast schon so vielen Menschen mit deiner stetigen Fröhlichkeit geholfen. Deswegen zeig diesen Idioten, dass Sana Kurata sich nicht so behandeln lässt! Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!"  
  
"Wa-warum bist du so versessen darauf, mir zu helfen?"  
  
"Das ist... weil... Weil du mir mal das Leben gerettet hast..."  
  
"Das Leben...?"  
  
"Eheheh. Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Jedenfalls verstehe ich es gut, wenn ich dir gerade ziemlich Angst gemacht habe. Da draußen habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen dick aufgetragen, um diesen Hayama ein wenig zu ärgern. Hihi."  
  
"Am meisten Angst gemacht hat mir die Sache mit dem Waschbecken..."  
  
"Und wenn du mich nie wieder sehen willst, ist das auch vollkommen in Ordnung... das... bin ich gewohnt..."  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich meine nur, am aller Wichtigsten ist mir im Moment, dass du wieder lachen kannst. Sana-chan. Du bist für viele Menschen die entscheidende Essenz zur Fröhlichkeit. Bitte gib dich nicht auf... Du darfst nicht gegen diese Oberdeppen verlieren. Niemals!!!"  
  
Sana hörte ihr bis zum Schluss zu und sah sie irritiert an. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich vor dem Mädchen in Acht nehmen sollte oder in ihr jemanden fand, der sie wirklich verstand. Ihre Erscheinung war schon ziemlich gruselig irgendwie und sie wirkte regelrecht besessen von Sana, so viel wusste sie über ihr Leben bescheid. Aber trotzdem sagte etwas in Sana, dass es damit etwas ganz anderes auf sich hatte als ein reiner Fandom. Dazu wirkte das Mädchen zu ernst. Sana hatte immerhin schon Fans ausflippen sehen, die an Sanas Kleidern und Haaren gezerrt hatten und sie einfach rücksichtslos überall anfassten, wo sie sie zu greifen bekamen. Verständnislose, eigennützige, kreischende Fans. Etwas in Suzus Augen jedoch versprach ehrliches Interesse an Sanas Wohl.  
  
Suzu sah sie einen Moment still an. Dann trat sie einen Schritt heran. "Hör mal... Sana-chan..." sprach Suzu schließlich mit hängenden Armen weiter. "Ich meine doch nur, dass du immerzu nur an andere denkst. Dazu bringst du dich immer selbst in Schwierigkeiten. Immerzu nimmst du Rücksicht auf andere. Aber jetzt ist es endlich mal an der Zeit, dass du wirklich nur an dich denkst. Hör auf, alles in dich hineinzufressen oder davon zu laufen, nur um anderen ihr Glück zu gönnen. Steh wieder auf, Sana-chan. Auch wenn es dir vielleicht etwas duster und böse erscheint - manchmal müssten Menschen eben zu etwas unmoralischen Mitteln greifen, um wieder das natürliche Gleichgewicht herzustellen!"  
  
Sana hob gedankenverloren ihr Gesicht. /_Genau wie Mama gesagt hat... Manchmal ist es in Ordnung etwas unfair zu sein...? Macht mich das nicht zu einem sehr schlechten Menschen?_/  
  
"Sana-chan, gib dich nicht auf. In solchen Zeiten darf man sich nicht zurückziehen und sich verkriechen. Man muss kämpfen! Das habe ich von dir gelernt, weißt du? Wenn man hinfällt, darf man sich nicht ausruhen und liegen bleiben. Man muss aufstehen. Nein, aufspringen! Voller Elan! Um es allen zu zeigen! Never give up!"  
  
Sanas Augen füllten sich langsam, ganz langsam mit Einsicht. "Never... give... up..." wiederholte sie emotionslos. Dann sprangen ihre Augen weit auf. "Never give up?"  
  
Suzus Gesicht erhellte sich. "Ja, genau. Never give up! Zeig ihnen wie stark Sana Kurata ist!"  
  
"Never give up..." /_Sie hat recht. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich unterkriegen lasse? Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich von DEM so behandeln lasse?!_/ Nachdenlich strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie immerzu an Hayama denken müssen. Es hatte ihr ganzes Handeln bestimmt, sodass sie nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen war. Sie stellte fest, dass sie bisher zwei verschiedene Formen der Liebe kennen gelernt hatte. Zum einen die unbemerkte, aber sehr glückliche Liebe, die sie früher immer empfand, wenn sie mit Hayama zusammen gewesen war und alles mit ihm teilte; Freud und Leid. Es war die Liebe, die still und heimlich und unausgesprochen in ihrem Herzen stattfand. Und zum anderen lernte sie den Liebesschmerz kennen. Jene Art der Liebe, über die sie sich auch in ihrem Kopf bewusst wurde und die gerade deshalb eine so große Veränderung in ihrem ganzen Wesen bewirkt hatte. Wenn das die wahre Liebe war - wollte sie sie dann überhaupt? Immer noch recht verwirrt blickte sie auf zu Suzu-chan. Sana wurde klar, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte: Wenn es für Sana einen Grund gegeben hätte, Hayama ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, dann nur in der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Doch wenn er tatsächlich in sie verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht mit Fuuka zusammen sein dürfen! Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Telefonat aus den Bergen, fühlte sie sich gebrochen und verletzt. Doch nun... durch Suzu-chans Worte... empfand sie eine innere Stärke, die so stark war, wie sie sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie und feige den Schwanz einziehen, wenn andere sie derart provozierten?! Ganz sicher nicht! In Sanas Augen funkelten zwei helle Sterne auf, während sie kraftvoll ihre Fäuste über ihrem Kopf auf und ab hob. "Du hast Recht! Never give up! Yay!"  
  
Sana: /_Etwas an der Art wie dieses komische Mädchen nach vorne blickte, gefiel mir. Und statt bitterer Trauer empfand ich von diesem Augenblick in den Toilettenräumen nur noch eine kariesverursachende Süße, wenn ich an Hayama dachte. Es heißt ja schließlich 'Rache ist s', nicht wahr? Hehehe._/  
  
---  
  
_Ende von Kapitel II_  
  
---  
  
__

_Das ist mal ein langes Kapitel. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals. Zum einen ist es so lang geraten, weil ich die FF wirklich mag, da ich - ich gestehe alles - ein riesengroßer Kodocha-Fan (und vor allem ein Sana / Hayama Pro ) bin, zum anderen, weil ich endlich die Manga- bzw. Anime-Vorlage hinter mich bringen wollte, um vollends in meine eigene Geschichte einzusteigen. Das heißt: Von nun an geht es erst richtig los._

_Lob, Kritik, Zustimmung - ich will einfach alles hören, was euch bewegt! ) Ich kann auch versprechen, dass ich für den mittleren - letzten Teil schon eine ganze Menge Text geschrieben und mir etwas sehr Süßes für Akito und Sana ausgedacht habe. _

_Nochmals vielen lieben Dank an Zebaoth! Hach, du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie happy-hyper ich durch den Kommi geworden bin! Haha._


End file.
